


Another Fucking Christmas

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Presents, Grumpy Levi, M/M, Pesimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Little drabble for all those who, like me, don't enjoy Christmas too much, but sometimes do...AU/Eren and Levi/Christmas/Comedy/Drama/Drabble
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 12





	Another Fucking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, Luna de Acero reporting. A drabble for the "Shingeki no Avery" page challenge. Short as a pig kick, hope you like it. It's a bit Grinchy, but... meh, that's the way I like it. Kisses!
> 
> Disclaimer: The name of the characters was taken from the manga Shingeki No Kyojin, which belongs to Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Warnings: High-flown words, vulgar language. Period.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Maybe Christmas," thought the Grinch, "doesn't come from a store.** _

_**Maybe Christmas, means something more ..."** _

_**Dr Seuss** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

I turned off the TV, I was disgusted with all that red, green and smiling jumble. As if the people in the commercials didn't get their good dollars to pretend happiness. I don't judge them, money is necessary to survive. I couldn't make a dime doing that. I couldn't look happy even if I was really happy. What does my psychologist call it? Ah, yes, something about me having a dysfunctionality about handling empathy. In other words I'm a hopeless sourpuss, I don't know what they're looking for trying to put fancy names on things to make them seem not so bad.

I'm going to confess something, I always think badly of people, 100% of the time. I can't handle it, my thoughts come up on their own, I don't even do it on purpose.

The sales clerk smiled at me and put some kind of postcard with a Christmas tree on the shopping bag. She's doing it out of interest, you old shit. Like I'm going to buy more from her for a fucking postcard. I buy from her because it's the closest store, period.

A lady asked me for the seat today on the bus, why did I have to give it to her and not the young lady sitting in front of me? You old macho bitch, there's your fucking seat. She still had the nerve to thank me, let her lose it up her ass.

Not for nothing am I alone this Christmas which, coincidentally or not, is my fucking birthday too. Perfect way to never have a birthday party.

I took the vodka out of the fridge and opened the can of strawberries in syrup to make myself some drinks, I was going to get drunk out of my mind. I put the ice and everything in the blender and lit it while I lit a cigarette. Then there was a knock on my door.

I stood there static for a few seconds, who the fuck knocks on my door at eleven o'clock at night on December 24th? I cautiously walked up to it and peered through the peephole. No one I know, a young boy who looks familiar, but I don't know from where. I stood there wondering whether to open the door or not. In the end I decided to do so at this person's insistence.

Yes, he is a young man. He has a face of tremendous unhappiness. And very bad taste in clothes.

"Hello, good evening" —he greeted me trying to be nice, at least he doesn't look like a delinquent, besides no delinquent would approach a door with a... sweet bread? in his hands.

“Hi, I don't have money to buy anything" —I told him at once, I don't want to waste time, ice thaws too fast.

The young man laughed softly and then spoke to me again. Oh, he has very... big eyes. Disgustting.

“No, I'm not selling anything. I'm Eren, your neighbor, from 4 F —he pointed down the hallway, perhaps that's why his face looked familiar—. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but... I'm alone and... well, don't take this the wrong way but... it looked like you were alone too, so would you mind if we shared dinner tonight?”

Already my lips were forming the N for the syllable No, when I saw that his eyes were a bit moist. Wow, it's hard to find someone more pathetic than me on a night like this.

“I don't have anything to eat, just drinks" —I didn't even explain my answer. But the young man smiled as if it was exactly what he was expecting.

“I have meatloaf. I study gastronomy, I cook very well, would you like to... taste?”

Meatloaf, my grandmother made meatloaf. She was a mean old woman who used to beat us grandchildren with a wooden spoon when we messed something up. In return she made the best meatloaves I ever tasted in my life. The free meatloaf is great.

“That sweet bread has raisins and candied fruit in it?“ —I inquired for the last time.

“No, sorry, I hate fruit in breads, but it has almonds and hazelnuts...it's homemade.”

This young man's apartment is horrible. Filled with so many Christmas decorations that they get tangled in your clothes, your eyes, your mind, it's as if Santa and his creepy dwarves have strafed the residence with these shiny, goofy things.

But the meatloaf isn't bad. His forced smile, not so bad either. He tells me he lost his parents last year and this is the first Christmas he'll spend without them, as if I care. That he's lonely. And he downs half a glass of my exquisite concoction of vodka and strawberry pulp.

We go out onto the balcony, fireworks sparkle in the dark sky. I tell him it's my birthday, and it sucks to have a birthday on Christmas. Eren is surprised, runs inside and comes back with a present. It's wrapped in green paper and has a red bow on it, it's badly wrapped, why should I accept a gift from someone I don't know? But I accept it, it's the first time I've received a gift in ten years. It's a box of fine chocolates, nothing fancy. Although for the first time I'm happy that it's my birthday, funny, isn't it?

“It's not nice to spend Christmas alone... thank you for joining me" —says the little brat with a laughing face.

And I'd like to tell him that I think it's good to spend Christmas alone... well, except for this one time.

“Do you want one?” —I offer, opening the box.

We ate all the chocolates. We drank all the vodka. We ate some sweet bread. Eren cried and I smiled. I have this feeling that it won't be the last time Eren will make meatloaf for both of us.

“Merry Christmas, Levi" —he says to me with a red nose as well as his eyes that have finished leaking tears.

“Merry Christmas, Eren.”

Sharing Christmas with someone, even if they have huge eyes, isn't so bad.

.

By Luna de Acero... down with the raisins and polished fruit!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing this story!  
> I'm Luna de Acero, I'm Argentinian and my native language is Spanish. I don't have a beta reader, nor professional help, so I apologize if you found mistakes or inconsistencies in your reading, I'm doing my best.
> 
> If you liked it I ask you to be so kind as to leave a kudo or a comment.  
> Stellar kisses and see you next time!


End file.
